Mirror
by XxRussia's-GirlxX
Summary: Hogwarts have a talent show. And Hermione sings her heart out how she feels being called a mudblood, especially by Draco.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

Mirror

"Hermione Granger! You're up next!" A second year Hupplepuff said to me.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

You see, Professor Dumbledore thought it would be exciting that Hogwarts hosted a talent show, which brought many groans from the boys but many squeals from the girls.

So I took the chance to show people what I think about being called a Mudblood, mostly by Malfoy.

I have had a secret crush on him since Third year. I didn't know when but I just started having these weird feelings every time I see him. I tried to ignore them but they just got stronger and stronger until it came to a point that I love him. So I want to show him and everybody how I felt.

I was thrown out of my thought's when Professor McGonagall told me that I'm ready to go up.

I took another deep breath and walked out to the stage, that Dumbledore transfigured.

I walked up to the microphone and began singing.

'Mirror mirror on the wall, have I got it?'

'Cause mirror you've always told me..Who I am. I'm finding it's not easy To be perfect'

I could see everybody's faces, especially Draco's.

'So sorry, you won't define me Sorry, you don't own me Who are you to tell me that I am less than what I should be?'

By now everybody knows what I'm talking about. All the muggle-borns are singing to the song.

'Who are you?Who are you?'

'Yeah, yeahI don't need to listen to the list of things I should do I won't try. No no no, I won't try'

'Mirror I am seeing a new reflection I'm looking into the eyes of HE who made me'

'And to HIM I am beauty beyond compare I know, he defines me. Yeah yeah'

The only face I can see is Draco's. He seems to know that I'm singing to him.

'Who are you to tell me that I am less than what I should be?

Who are you?Who are you?Yeah, yeah!'

'I don't need to listen to the list of things I should doI won't try, no, I won't try

You don't define me You don't define me You don't define me You don't define me'

I started having flashbacks about all the times people called me 'mudblood' and when Draco called me mudblood in first year.

'Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be?

Who are you? Who are you? Yeah, yeah!'

'I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do I won't try, No I won't try Yeah, yeah'

I looked back at where Draco was, but he wasn't there anymore. My eyes got a bit watery but I didn't flatter in my singing.

'Who are you to tell me I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? Who are you..?

Yeah, yeah! I don't need to listen to the list of the things I should do I won't try, no, I won't try'

Once the song finished, I got tons of applause even from the Slytherin's, which I guess had a huge impact on they cause some of the girls were crying.

I smiled, looks like I made a point about all this stupid nonsense.

But my smile flattered a bit, but it didn't mattered to Draco.

I waved back at everybody and walked off the stage, there were still people who had yet to make their performance.

I walked to the dressing room and was surprised to see Draco there.

"M-Malfoy? What are you doing here? This place is for performers only." I told him. I bet he's here to insult me. That brought my bad mood down some more.

"Now, now Granger. Why can't I visit you." Draco said in his deep and husky voice that made me melt a bit. I think he saw because he smirked.

"W-well, Malfoy. I don't see you talking to me unless you're insulting me." I said to him.

That wiped his smirk off his pretty face.

He sighed and said, "Look Granger, I just want to say the I-I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry about calling you mudblood. I'm sorry about being mean to you all the time. But the thing is Mother said that muggle boys always tease the girls that they like, so I did that." He looked so cute when he blushes.

I smiled so big I thought my face was going to stay like that. But he didn't see it because he face was looking down.

I walked to him and put my hands on his face to look at me.

I smiled and just kissed him. He was shocked at first but it went away as soon as the shock came.

We just stood there, kissing without a care. We parted away and we both smiled.

"I really like you Hermione. Would you do me the pleasure to be my girlfriend?" He asked me with a bit of nervousness on his voice,

"YES!" I shouted at him, kissing again.

From then we were inseparable.

Unsurprisingly, everybody accepted me and Draco being together.

After graduating, I met Draco's family and they accepted me with no hesitation. We lived happily together and had 2 twins named Tyler and Scorpius, both boys.

**THE END.**

Please review!

Blood Angel, Out!


End file.
